The Terrible 8
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: What if Po, Tai Lung, Mantis, Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Viper and Master Shifu had counterparts, they are known as the Terrible 8. Will the Furious 8 be able to defeat there counterparts? Or perish under them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 How it all started

Quanktumspirit: "This is my second Kung Fu Panda story, mainly around Po, Tigress and Tai Lung this time. A danger comes to the city. All of the Furious 6 have tried to stop there horrible counterparts who are destroying the town. Only the person who has mastered the 100 scrolls is wise enough and skilled enough to defeat it… but there was only one student… who is living far away from them, can he help his family?"

* * *

One day in the Valley of Peace Master Shifu was having a calming meditation hour to himself, he was thinking about a lot lately, mainly Tai Lung and Tigress relationship. It was very weird to him, how out of a brother and sister relationship the two have become lovers, sadly Tai Lung has left the city a few months ago, saying that he wanted to rehabilitate completely and become the same loving child he once was. Whiles Master Shifu was meditating suddenly he felt as if somebody has just punched into his stomach.

"Ouch… what the-? Oh no, please tell me I won't have to ask him for help." Shifu suddenly worried.

Quickly he called the Furious 6 back together Tigress, Mantis, Po, Viper, Monkey and Crane. The 6 looked at him confused, Master Shifu written something quickly down before facing them.

"Furious 6… I'm afraid I have some bad news… the town in the south has just been attacked by the… the terrible 8." Master Shifu said.

"Who?" Everybody asked confused.

Master Shifu quickly started a fire, threw inside some dust and then he controlled the flames to represent the terrible 8. It was a gray snake, a black and white big pander, a white leopard, an orange tiger, a white and black crane, a green grasshopper, an orange pander and a brown monkey. They all had red cloaks on and were so dark looking, as if all their emotions have just been sucked out of their bodies and left them in a bitter and scared state.

"These are the terrible 8, the orange pander there is there leader, his name is Master Hems, the green grasshopper's name is Grap he is a master at prestige fighting, the white and black bird is Flint, the brown monkey is Orfanos, the gray snake is Simanta, that black Pander is Mo, the orange tiger is Pantora and the last one the white leopard is Karol Punch, he is second in command. They all have been known as mass murders threw, but the world and have so far never shown any mercy. They fight so much that it was never piece." Master Shifu replied.

Everybody looked at him freaked out, suddenly Po noticed something was missing.

"Wait, Master Shifu, if it is 8… then there is one missing of our group of 7." Po pointed out.

"Correct Po… Tai Lung has to return and help us defeat them, otherwise we don't stand a chance." Master Shifu said.

"Have you spoken to him already?" Viper asked.

"No, I want all of you to come with me and pick him up from his piece place where he hid himself away." Master Shifu said.

"But he has to heal from his last battle a few months back." Tigress warned.

"Hu heal? Who did he fight this time?" Po asked confused.

"Well Po, many Kung Fu fighters know this, that the strongest and most dangerous weapon of all is your own body and like any good weapon it can get damaged from time to time. But it can heal, sadly it leaves scars behind to remind one of that event, they can easy open and get worse at any given time. For example with Tai Lung his first injury he got at her was 15 years old and was supposed to be given the dragon scroll, but as Oogway turned him down it hurt Tai Lung terribly, that's why he returned and decided to get the scroll by force, but as he saw you had it, a beginner fat Pander over somebody who has mastered everything that come in his way it cut the wound deeper, but he decided to ignore that pain, have you killed and then take the scroll by force, which didn't work in the first place, later one as he had the scroll and looked at it he was devastated to see only himself, nothing more. And that annoyed him the last time. So thinking I he killed you he would be given your power, but instead of him getting smarter and being given the power you were given it and used it full out on him, as he was defeated it was the last straw for him and he has to re-find himself before he tries to murder you in a different way just to get the scroll." Tigress explained.

"Ow… sorry that I hurt him so badly." Po said feeling very ashamed.

"So come, let's get that cat out of his hibernation." Tigress instructed.

The others nodded, packed a few things before telling Master Shifu there plan. He agreed, but thought of it wiser just to stay at home. In case if Tai Lung sees him that he will decide not to help. So the Furious 6 packed up, left the city towards the north and road their way up to Tai Lungs resting point.

* * *

During the trip the clouds started to form and it began to rain heavily, luckily there coach had a cover over it. As they continued for hours on end the storm just grew worse and worse. The bridge that they have cut in the first movie has been rebuilt and represented the new home of Tai Lung, he has built a small house on the other side of it. As they saw it the Furious 6 grew a bit worried, what if he was watching them and planned an attack out to get his revenge? Tigress grabbed a rock, hurled it across the bridge, it slammed lightly against Tai Lungs door.

Inside Tai Lung was quietly meditating. Having found his inner piece he just wanted his quiet now. As he heard a rock being thrown against his door he opened his eyes again, growling quietly.

"If it is another post bird for a message for me I will stuff his beak. Hello?" Tai Lung called out.

As he stepped out of his house he saw the Furious white leopard raised surprised his eye brow as he saw them on the other end of the bridge. He got some huge white flags out and waved them above his head.

"We are allowed to enter his home, carefully one by one, Crane you carry Viper and Mantis across, me, Monkey and Po will walk." Tigress instructed.

The others nodded and got to the other side. Po was feeling even more uncomfortable being now closer in Tai Lungs present, knowing that he could have his head chopped off by the blink of an eye. As they carefully got there, with Po making a complete fool of himself and falling off at the last hurdle where Tai Lung had to catch him and bring him safely back, Tai Lung allowed everybody to enter his home. It was quite crowded, but it sure was sweet.

"Welcome Furious 6 to my home, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Tai Lung asked.

He looked even stronger then the last time they saw him, he had on a gray tunic with the Furious 6 stitched on, each represented with a flower and a tree.

Po was with a stinging nettle, Mantis was with a piece of grass, Crane had a dandelion in its last stages with him, Monkey was surrounded by vines, Viper was with a fly trap, Master Shifu was next to a tree and Tigress stood next to a red rose.

"Well, Master Shifu needs your help Tai Lung." Viper said.

"Ok, what is out there that you 6 can't defeat?" Tai Lung asked.

"That is the problem, we don't know, all we know is that it is so strong that it will beat all of us before we even can think." Monkey said.

"Ok. Anything else?" Tai Lung asked.

"Why are we represented on your tunic with flowers?" Po asked confused.

"Well Po, you are a stinging nettle because of the fight we had a while back where you defeated me, that is a stinging memory. Mantis is a grass because even for such a small size he is he is still very important in your team, like grass is important to keep the circle of life feed. Crane is a dandelion, even if it is a weed, but mainly because in the final stages of the dandelions progress it spreads its seeds out and flies of too new places. Monkey has the vines because he can change directions and prestige very fast, also with his tail if used correctly he could strangle his opponents. Viper is the fly trap because even if she hasn't got any teeth she still can serve a deadly beat. Master Shifu is the tree because he stood strong by my side as he trained me and didn't let no be an answer, and Tigress that is a private thing." Tai Lung said chuckling.

"What do you mean?" Everybody asked confused.

Tigress blushed as she thought: '_Maybe… he loves me to.' _As Tigress thought this Tai Lung chuckled as everybody saw her face growing red with embarrassment. This made all her blush disappear.

"Come, we'd better get back to Master Shifu and face this opponent, can you please wait outside whiles I pack up?" Tai Lung asked.

The others nodded and stepped outside, once outside there chuckling continued. Monkey was rolling around on the floor, Mantis was chirping like crazy, Po was not understanding anything, Crane was hiding his beak with laughter and Viper was hissing it was so funny.

"Guy's stop laughing, the attack is not funny." Tigress growled back.

"No… hihihi… no that is not the reason we are laughing Tigress… you are represented as a rose… hahaha… that is so sweet…" Crane said.

"And why is it sweet?" Tigress asked.

"Oh please Tigress, any girl with a 6th sense can tell if a man is in love with one, and Tai Lung seems to take a liking for you." Viper said.

"And you for him." Mantis said.

"That is not true." Tigress growled.

"Oh yeah, and why are you allowing him to get so close to you and even stroking your tail?" Po asked.

Tigress jumped out of her skin, really Tai Lung was behind her chuckling with a little bit of orange fur on his hand. Tigress hissed at him and then took a lantern out. Hopping she wasn't blushing or anything.

"Come, we'd better get back. Po you at the front, Mantis right, Crane fly out ahead and light the way, me behind him, Viper left and Tai Lung in the middle." Tigress ordered.

"Why should they do as you say?" Tai Lung asked.

"Because I am the oldest." Tigress explained.

"Minus Tai Lung, he is older then you." Po pointed out.

The others quickly got into position and walked all the way back to Master Shifu. During the walk Tigress constantly felt her cheek to see if her blush has vanished, nop it just got worse, her howl body felt like fire having Tai Lung so close. He seemed to be amusing himself seeing Tigress still blush at his presents.

"You know Tigress the only way to get rid of the blush is not to think about the thing that is making you blush." Tai Lung said.

"How am I supposed to do that Tai, you are barely far away to be ignored." Tigress growled.

Tai laughs again, this was definitely getting sweet. And he made his own plan, that before he is being exiled again he will have Tigress be with him.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "I was quiet amused as I finished this chapter. Will the Furious 8 managed to defeat the Terrible 8? Please review, I only own the Terrible 8."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 the Terrible 8

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I only own their counterparts. Written date: Friday 8th November 2013."

* * *

As the Furious 7 returned home they saw Master Shifu waiting for them, he cooked a special meal for all of them, the Furious 7 sat at each of their own places: Viper, Mantis, Crane, Monkey, Po, Tigress, Tai Lung and last Master Shifu. They first prayed, during their dinner not a single word was spoken. Even Po learned it after a while. As everybody had their fill Master Shifu declared the Dinner for over. After dinner Master Shifu left to meditate, his mind was so scared and confused, he had with him his stick just in case he was being attacked. As he suddenly felt himself being lifted up he freaked out, but couldn't attack. He came face to face with a pair of golden eyes and gray fur.

"Tai Lung? How did you manage to sneak up on me?" Master Shifu asked scared.

"I was always good at it Master Shifu, I wanted to know if I could meditate with you again?" Tai Lung asked him.

Master Shifu looked at him scared and worried. But seeing that there wasn't going to be an attack he nodded, Tai Lung let Master Shifu go again, went into his meditating pose and calmed down again, he showed his master a few more poses that really calmed him even further down, but it didn't help Tai Lung at all. Just being in the presence of each other, made them scared that one of them could suddenly turn on the other and kill them. Finally the long pause was broken by Tai Lungs speaking.

"You are scared Master, about the Furious 8, am I right?" He asked as he looked at Master Shifu.

"They are nothing to what we have ever faced before Tai Lung, I'm scared that I will lose any one of you. You all are a precious gem fitting perfectly together." Master Shifu explained.

"True… have you worked out why I have to calm down?" Tai Lung asked his master.

"Well I know it is not the same worry like mine, you have a different one." Master Shifu said.

"Correct." Tai Lung said.

Master Shifu breath calmly in and out, whiles Tai Lung kept his eyes closed and thought mainly about Tigress and how beautiful she has grown Master Shifu suddenly worked it out.

"I know now why you are here Tai Lung, you are scared." Master Shifu said.

Tai Lung's eyes shot open as he looked horrified at his master. Shifu chuckled calmly as he saw the horror written all over his face.

"I am a Kung Fu Master, I have mustered each and every one of my fears, why would I be scared of my counterpart?" Tai Lung asked.

"That is not what I mean, I mean you are scared of…Master Tigress." Master Shifu said chuckling.

"Of…. of Master Tigress? Has the meditating gone to your head Shifu?" Tai Lung snapped back at him.

"No, I am being serious Tai Lung, you have fallen in love with her a few years back, and jet never had the guts to tell her that. That was one of your reasons you left in the first place. But you will find the right words someday. How are you feeling about the fight against the Furious 8?" Master Shifu asked.

"I think we all need to know each and every strategy against each other, so if we are faced with the other opposites of us we know what to do." Tai Lung said.

"That is a wise idea. So come tell them and then train with each of them." Master Shifu said.

Tai Lung and Master Shifu got back up, bowed to each other and then left to the other Furious 8.

* * *

With Po and the others,

Everybody stood in the Training academy and warmed up perfectly before practicing all of their own moves again and again, giving more power, prestige and focus to everything they did. Everybody, even Po were doing good, as suddenly the door opened and Tai Lung came back with Master Shifu. As they saw them they immediately stopped and stood in 1 line before bowing down to the two.

"Furious 6, we have come up with a plan, but we need each and every one of you to focus hard, long, prestige and exact during your training hours with each other. Each of you will be a teacher as well as a student to your pairing, then we will swap and you will teach and learn with another till all of us 8 have mastered each and every fighting move that everybody has. Only when you all are in union can we defeat the other 8." Master Shifu explained.

Everybody looked at each other and nodded, the training will become harder than they have ever faced, but just as they were going to start with Po's moves a black and white bird in a black uniform flew towards them and landed on the top balcony watching them.

"Guy's stop, we have company." Tai Lung said and pointed at the bird.

Everybody turned to him and looked at it, Crane could work out that it was his own counterpart. The other crane landed down before handing Master Shifu a letter and opening it up to read.

"Welcome, who are you?" Master Shifu asked the bird.

But he just rolled out the scroll and started reading from it.

"Dear Furious 8, we the Terrible 8 will challenge all of you to a counterpart match to see who is the stronger, wiser, skilled and many more person from us all, if you refuse this offer we are forced to burn down the Jade Palace with all of you in it. With greetings the Terrible 8." The crane read.

"Can we please know your names?" Tigress asked the crane.

He nodded, then he performed a perfect cutting flight style which impressed Crane a lot and then the door was opened, there stood a white leopard, an orange female Tiger, a big black and white pander, a gray snake, a brown monkey, the white and black bird flew above the others, a green grasshopper stood on the brown monkeys head, an orange pander was even further at the front and then he nodded at them to perform something to them whiles telling them their names.

The bird flew up first, did a twist, loop the loop before flying through the rings and landing back on the ground. "Master Crane, as you can see I am your opposite, I am skilled in all the flight Kung Fu as well as Marshal Arts, my name is Flint." The bird said before landing again.

Next the small Grasshoppers turn, he destroyed a lot of the dummy's pinned a pattern exact on the ground with the wood before he did a forward flip and blew the ground away. "Master Mantis I am your opposite, I am skilled in the prestige and speed fighting of Kung Fu and my name is Grap." The Grasshopper explained.

Then the brown monkey swings from vine to vine before pulling down the entire sealing and creating under a few minutes a new climbing frame. "Master Monkey my name is Orfanos, I mastered the art of building as you can see as well as the power of all the monkeys of this universe from the grip monkey all the way to the gorilla." The monkey told them.

Next the Panda punched exactly there stupid training dummy and turning it into pulverised dust. Po swallowed with fear as they could think that, that thing could be his body. "Master Po a.k.a Dragon Warrior my name is Mo, I mustered all the strength skills and can't wait to pulverise you." Mo said darkly.

Later on a gray snake came slithering up, she launched several plates into the air, threw the chopsticks after them and managed to nail all of them into the wall before pulling them out. "My name is Simanta, I mastered in the thin and slithering Kung Fu and I am Master Viper's counterpart." She spoke before hurtling them all into the cupboard.

Now came forth a orange Tiger growling darkly at Tigress, before chopping directly through 3 massive posts that were holding the roof, after they fell she launched quickly one of their huge tables up as a replacement stand and chuckled darkly before bowing down to Tigress. "I am Pantora, one superb chopper as well as a singer and a master at fighting." Pantora said.

Next came a white leopard and Tai Lung could tell he was his counterpart. His paws suddenly turned red and launched after Tai Lung one brutal attack after the next, Tai Lung reflected it quickly off, it was extremely hot, after fighting against each other for 3 minutes the white Leopard launched himself from Tai Lung and returned behind the other Terrible 8. He then bowed down to Tai Lung whiles turning off his red fire on his paws.

"I'm impressed Master Tai Lung. My name is Karol Punch. I am a master at temperature fight, mostly with my fists, tail or feet." Karol Punch said.

Then came the orange pander, he swings his way through the punching match thing and landed a few feet from Master Shifu before bowing down to him. Then the Terrible 7 launched a massive fire attack after him, he reflected it off, hurtled it out of the door before letting it burn out on the ground. "Master Shifu, my name is Master Hems, I trained and formed the Terrible 8 to become the stronger Yang balance over the Ying which you 8 represent. We 8 will fight each and every one of you till there is nothing left of either us or your side. Then the side that wins will be permanent ruler over this city." Master Hems said.

"It's a pleasure to know what we are up against. And what we have to do." Master Shifu said.

"All 8 of us want to give you a fair chance of fighting. We will meet again once the Full moon has shone exactly between the Forbidden Mountain and the Jail Palace, we will meet there at the stroke of midnight for the final fight, no holding back, only one side can win, the other will lose and fall. Terrible 8 retreat." Master Hems said and then called.

Within under a minuet all 8 animals disappeared. Master Shifu was shivering with nerves. Everybody now sat around each other trying and failing to calm anybody down. All except for Tai Lung, he went back into a meditating pose and focused all of his years of training to find his strongest point. After finding it he nodded. The others still looked at him as to what they have to do.

"It's easy guy's we will continue with our plan as before." Tai Lung said.

But the other 7 didn't feel that brave to go through with it, especially Po. Tai Lung knew he has to be the main trainer now and get those fears out of everybody before they can focus on their powers again.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."


End file.
